1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, especially to a lock that is used to selectively lock a USB connector.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
USB connectors are widely used to connect peripheral devices to the computer. The connection compatibility was further improved by development automatic driver configuration software in operating systems, such as Microsoft Corporations, plug-and-play system for Windows. The automatic driver configuration software detects when a peripheral is connected using the USB port and automatically finds a corresponding driver for the peripheral. Therefore, the peripheral can be used after plugging into the computer through the USB port without manually installing any drivers. One of the widely used peripheral with USB connector is flash memory drive.
To keep the information saved in the flash memory drive from being stolen, some software is developed but the software is usually expensive. Therefore, the conventional USB lock is developed to physically lock the USB connector of the flash memory drive. However, the conventional USB lock has complicated structures that are hard to manufacture and is cost much.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock for a USB connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.